Darkness Through Light
by NaruHina8393
Summary: Naruto is always cheery right? What if that wasn't the case? What if Naruto was dark, sadistic due to a certain event in his childhood? Or maybe, HE BECOMES KYUUBI HIMSELF, BWAHAHAHA! DemonNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Darkness through light  
Naruto is always cheery right? What if that wasn't the case? What if  
Naruto was dark, sadistic due to a certain event in his childhood?  
DemonNaruto NaruHina

so the only reason I'm writing this is because I'm done with the next chapter to my other story and I didn't want this idea to escape me. Well here it is, if you have questions, too bad. all will be revealed in later chapters  
no harems in this one  
will update within the next two weeks  
*Itachi massacres the Uchiha when everyone is nine, not when they are seven as this chapter takes place when they are eight

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He got up and groaned as he registered his aches and pains from the day before. Walking slowly to his wardrobe, he stretched the worst of them out of his muscles. 'Oh great. Another day in this damn village. I'm going to make them acknowledge me one day. Then, they'll understand just what they have done when they attack me.' He continued thinking thoughts akin to those as he got ready for the day. Before heading out, he looked at the calendar and nearly cried out in frustration and fear. It was October 10th, his eighth birthday. The villagers would want his blood now more than any other day. He never knew why, they just did. 'Maybe it's because of the Kyuubi attack. They hate me for whatever reason, and that hate gets coupled with the hate of the attack. Damn civilians. Damn village. I hate this Kami-awful place.' He rolled his eyes at the calendar and walked out of his donated apartment.

Outside, the sky was dark, and it was drizzling slightly. Naruto walked down the small, rusted staircase leading to his home and turned towards the Ninja Academy. He heard some shouting and turned around to see a mob running at him. He yelled and ran towards his destination. The mob got closer to him... Closer... Closer... One of them threw a kunai at him and hit him in the thigh. Naruto fell down and instantly they were upon him. The one who threw the kunai started to drag him into a nearby alley.

They punched him, kicked him, and generally beat him to a pulp. Naruto was crying out "Stop, no! Why are you doing this?" But they ignored him. Tears fell freely down his whiskered face as they kept up. One of them took the kunai in his leg and twisted sharply making Naruto scream. They twisted again and took it out.

*** * * the next part is not for the squeamish, please skip it * * ***

"Hey guys, maybe we should give the little demon a BIRTHDAY PRESENT."

He smiled wickedly and tore Naruto's clothes off. The little blond boy's eyes grew very wide and renewed his vigor to get away. He tried and tried; he clawed at the ground and kicked wildly, but to no avail. The apparent ring leader grabbed him and rammed himself into the boy.

Naruto screamed louder, and let go of the ground. Immediately, two men grabbed his arms and they pulled him into the center of the group. Another man got in front of the boy and stuffed himself into his open, screaming mouth, muffling the screams.

The whole time, the mob just laughed and whooped. They continued to hit him. The man in back started to thrust faster and deeper, making Naruto scream louder into the man in front. Naruto's eyes grew wide, and his limbs spasmed as the first man released into his ass. Seeing this, the second started to move faster in Naruto's mouth.

The little blonde boy screamed and screamed, only making the man more excited. He released all his juices down Naruto's throat, making him swallow all of it. Naruto gagged, and then screamed weakly as they both exited him. But then the next group got into position.

After they all had a turn, the first man stepped back up and slammed the kunai into Naruto's rear and moved it back and forth, creating several deep cuts into the blonde's anus.

*** * * For those that skipped this last part, however small it is, it basically was Naruto got raped, anally and orally. * * *  
**  
Naruto cried out with what little strength he had. Another drew a ninja to and sliced deep into his left arm, just above the elbow. They laughed at Naruto's feeble attempts to make them stop. They continued to stab him and beat him for another hour. But inside Naruto, something was changing.

After the first two men had finished, Naruto blacked out, but was faintly aware of what was happening. He opened his eyes, not to another man in front of him, but to a sewer. He looked around and spotted a large cage on the other side of the room. He walked up to it slowly.

**"Hello kit, I was wondering when you would make it here.**" Two huge red  
eyes appeared in the cage. Naruto jumped back in fear and shook violently. "**You have nothing to fear kit. No one can hurt you here. Now... tell me, do you value these villagers?**"

Naruto instantly grew angry and started shaking again. Not of fear, but of pure rage. He thought about all the times he receive beatings and spoiled foods, and never being taught right. He contemplated everything the villagers did, and everything they got their children to do. "These villagers mean nothing to me." He stated coldly. The eyes chuckled darkly. Naruto looked at them for a little while, before his eyes widened again. "No... No, no, no, no, no! That can't be! You... You... You're the Kyuubi! I thought you were defeated by the Yondaime! How can you be here? Where in the nine levels of hell are we?" Naruto looked around for anything familiar. At the back of his head, he could feel some kind of ache and pain but had no idea where it was coming from.

"**Oh, that's easy kit. We are inside your head. This is your mind scape, and as soon as you leave, all the pain from that mob will catch up to you, unless... you make a pact with me.**"

Naruto looked up at that. 'A chance to get away from the pain...' "Okay fur ball, what do you want."

The Kyuubi sighed at the fur ball comment, but continued anyway. "**I will give you all my power, 100%. All you have to do is take my place.**"

". . ."

"**You will become the Kyuubi no Kitsune and become leader of the fox clan. But, outside of that... you must destroy Konoha! bwahahahahaha**!"

". . ."

"**Kit, I need your answer.**"

". . ."

"**Oh no. I... I think I broke him... w-what the hell am I supposed to do now?**" The Kyuubi closed his eyes and sighed. He was about to send Naruto away when...

"Ok, I'll do it." The giant fox opened his eyes again and looked down upon the little boy. "But I have a condition as well. For one, I am not going to destroy Konoha. They do not deserve a death like that." Kyuubi hung his head. "They deserve worse. They deserve to suffer for everything they've done to me, one thousand fold!" The fox smiled wide. "What do I have to do?"

Back outside, the mob was holding a limp Naruto in position while they started fucking him from every angle. With the new wounds to his anus, two men were able to go at once. While a third got him from the front, a forth was slicing open the blonde's body. "Hey, let's get out of here. Just kill it and leave." The first was back with his kunai. He made a move to stab Naruto in his heart, but then someone caught his hand.

The little, tanned boy kicked his attackers away and looked up at the one in his hold with red, slitted eyes. "**You dare attack me!**" Naruto's voice was heavily laced with demonic chakra. "**I will show you what happens when you deal with demons!**" The man's eyes went wide as Naruto picked him up with the hand he was holding. Nine tails sprouted from behind Naruto and fox ears appeared on top of his hair. Naruto reached put a clawed hand, and thrust it deep into the man's stomach. Both individuals started to glow a deep red color. Naruto dropped the man and took on a contemplating look. "**Hmmm... Hiroshi Fujita... leader of Konoha's banking system... wife and kids killed in the Kyuubi attack... respected by even the Hokage... you, sir, are a very important man. Be glad I didn't kill you, I merely opened your eyes.**"

The man got up and looked at his torn shirt. Underneath, the flesh was unmarked and perfectly fine. He looked back at Naruto as all the wounds healed within an instant and his clothes slowly fixed. "What did you do to me demon!" The man was hysterical. His other friends were knocked unconscious and he was alone with the one they just tried to kill.

"**Humph... insolent fools!**" He snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared, except for the man, who had wet himself. Naruto looked around satisfied and turned back to his terrorizer. "**I did just what I said teme. I opened yo**ur eyes." Naruto, after fully healing, changed back to his original form. "You must do everything I say, but in exchange, you will be able to tell when a ninja is lying to you. You will see a faint aura around them when they lie to you directly. But, just like this exchange was even... for the most part... So must be your punishment." Naruto crouched down and grabbed the forgotten kunai off the ground. "For doing this to _me_, you will never be able to do it again." Hiroshi's eyes went wide, and he tried to run. Before he could get two steps, Naruto flicked his wrist and the deed was done. The man screamed even louder than Naruto had and writhed on the ground. Naruto walked over and placed his hand on the man's head. Instantly, all the blood, and the three disconnected body parts, vanished. Hiroshi became quiet and still. Naruto bent over and whispered. "You are to go about your business as usual. I will contact you when I need you."

And now Naruto, the new Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest demon of all time and ruler of the Fox Clan... Went to school.

The door of the class room opened and everyone turned to see a bruised and beaten Naruto walk in. Iruka, the instructor at the time, looked up from writing on the chalk board. Immediately, he ran over to help the late arrival. "Naruto, what happened to you?"

Naruto smiled big. "Oh, just the usual, no biggie." He shrugged Iruka off and took up his usual seat. "Now that I'm finally here, let's start this thing. FOR real." No one seemed to notice Naruto's brief voice. Iruka went back to discussing genjutsu with the class. 'These fools have no idea what they're getting into.' Naruto smirked darkly, and several people around him scooted away a little. 'At least they know when they're deaths are upon them.'

That night, Naruto snuck out of his apartment. He went straight to the Hokage tower. Sarutobi was doing paperwork in his office. 'Great, Jiji is doing paperwork. That makes this harder.'

"**Not for the Kyuubi**." The old Kyuubi stated in Naruto's mind, making the boy jump.

'I thought you went away when I became... well... YOU.'

"**I might not be the Kyuubi anymore, but I'm still sealed here. I will instruct you until you are ready to be known everywhere as the Kyuubi. A sort of guide... think Jiminy Cricket, except evil**."  
'Who is Jiminy Cricket?'

"**Oh, don't worry about it. Anyways, while you are the Kyuubi, and have a vast amount of chakra because of that, you can hide every last bit of it. Just think about stealth and watch your hands. Whenever you are completely invisible to your regular eyes, your chakra is too. Even that Kami awful orange jumpsuit you wear won't help people find you while like that.**"

'Hey, I don't wear that willingly. No one will ever sell me anything else.'

"**Oh yeah. Sorry**."

'Whatever, now what to do fur ball?'

*sigh* "**just think about stealth... it all depends on where you're at. Here, you need to think about shadows and darkness and becoming one with them.**"

'Okay, okay... Wow! That's awesome!' Naruto looked at himself. Or actually where he should be. He was completely covered in shadows. The parts that weren't covered yet looked like it was drawing the shadows themselves and placing them on him. 'Anything else I can do?'

"**Focus! You were trying to get stronger. You were getting the forbidden scroll to learn the ninjutsu there.**"

'Oh, yeah. Sorry.' Naruto opened the window just enough for him to fit through. Once inside, it was a simple matter to go behind the desk and pick the lock. The only thing that could have tipped the Hokage about the theft was a soft breeze when Naruto left.

Back in his apartment, Naruto unraveled the big scroll and laid several smaller scrolls alongside it. The blond himself sat with his legs crossed. "Okay. How am I going to do this?"

**"Maybe you should read that first jutsu, maybe it would help somehow." **'How come I have this feeling you're rolling those ginormous eyes at me?'

**"Because I am, now read!" **'Ok, ok. No need to shout. Let's see here, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu; hand seals are ram, snake, tiger, reverse ram, can be shortened to only the reverse ram; splits chakra reserves in half, that's no problem for me; ooh, memory recall, good for scouting and infiltration. This shouldn't be too hard."

Naruto did the necessary hand signs and there was a poof of smoke, there were ten Narutos standing in a circle. The 'original' looked around with a pleased look on his face. "Ok, you all know the deal. Spread the scroll out and copy all of the techniques. And I mean _all _of them, got it. Good!" He sat back down and unrolled the scroll in a long line. The clones spread out along the scroll and got to work.

After four hours of painstakingly slow work, Naruto dispelled the technique and rolled the big scroll back up. 'That took soooo long. I hope it was worth it.'

**"Well why didn't you sleep and have more clones do it." **Naruto stopped and looked out in thought. He frowned and continued to clean up. 'Shut up, fur ball'

"**Hey, it's not my fault that you didn't think ahead.**"

'Well it's done already. Can't turn back time. Now I have to hurry before Jiji notices it's missing.' And with that, he jumped out of the window. As he neared the tower, he started to pull the shadows onto him like before. 'Good, he's still doing his paperwork. This was soooo easy, it's not even funny.' The blond placed the scroll back and turned around to see a kunai in his face. The Hokage was holding him at the end of said kunai. Naruto looked over his shoulder and watched as the genjutsu disappeared.

"How the hell are you? And why are you trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll!" To prove his point, he moved the kunai closer to Naruto's throat. Slowly, Naruto stood up and put his hands up. He released his technique and was revealed in all his orange-clad glory. Hiruzen was dumb struck and sat down in his chair. "N-Naruto... Why are you trying to steal the scroll?"

Naruto sighed and sat in his usual chair. Outside, the sun was just rising. "Jiji-san, I wasn't stealing it, I was putting it back." The Hokage looked back at the boy with pain in his eyes. Naruto looked back at the pain with anger. "Don't you dare give me that look! If anything, I should be looking at you like that. I know EVERYTHING; I've even talked with Kyuubi." Hiruzen gasped. "I thought that, with everything that has been done to me, I could just start taking what I need, and number one on that list was jutsu that would make me stronger. The teachers at academy don't teach me shit."

"Naruto... Why didn't you tell me? I could have done something."

"No you couldn't. You couldn't do a damn thing. Unless you can control every villager here. The only thing you CAN do is make me a ninja right now." Hiruzen looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Come on old fool, play the game.' "I could be infiltration. You didn't even notice until I brought it back. That technique is something only I can use. And I've mastered the Kage Bunshin as well. Please Jiji-san, I... I just want to make you proud." 'I think I need to barf now.'

The Hokage smiled. "Ok Naruto. I can make you a ninja, a special infiltration unit, the only one man team we have at the moment. Do you know a man named Itachi?"

* * *  
Naruto woke up groggily. Today was the day he started on his new two man infiltration team. He made a shadow clone and it went to the Academy in his stead. He dressed in his new ANBU outfit and grabbed his fox mask. 'Very funny old man, anyone with any sense would be able to figure out my identity.' The blond sighed and jumped out of his window.

Within minutes; he was walking through the Hokage's window to see him talking to an ANBU in a weasel mask. 'Again, WHAT THE FUCK JIJI!' (Weasel in jap. is Itachi) The old man looked from his conversation to see who came in, and beamed at him.

"Ah, Fox-kun. Come in, come in. Sit. Do you want some tea?" The Hokage motioned at the tray on his desk. When Naruto shook his head, he went on. "Okay, as I was saying to Weasel-san here, you two will be infiltrating a possible coup d'état. The reasoning behind why I am only sending the two of you is because of WHO is behind it and each of your own... 'special' abilities. The ones I wish to investigate are the Uchiha." There was a gasp from Weasel.

He coughed and adjusted his mask. "Surely, Hokage-sama, there must be some mistake. I do not believe them to be able to do that. They must have been-" He was cut off as Naruto got up and put his hand on his shoulder. He put his hand up to his mask, and looking at the Hokage for permission, he removed his mask to reveal his whiskered face.

Itachi gasped again and Naruto spoke. "Itachi, your clansmen may very well be behind this. On the other hand, they may very well not be. That is why we need to investigate. You ARE an Uchiha, and that is why you are doubtful. All that is important is the mission, all personal feelings aside." He nodded, and then sat back down. The other two men in the room had their jaws on the floor.

The first to recover was the Hokage. "Naruto-kun, I didn't know you had it in you to be so mature."

"Well, Hokage-jiji, when you've lived my life, though it will only get worse, THEN will someone have a right to complain in front of me." After he finished, our blond anti-hero chuckled darkly, frightening his superior and his new teammate.

"Well... You two are ordered to start immediately, and report anything you may find. I will decide what to do based on what you find. Dismissed!" And with a simultaneous 'Hai', the two disappeared. Hiruzen looked at the spot where Naruto once stood before muttering silently, "Naruto, what happened to you?" and went back to his paper work.

ok... I know what you're thinking. 'No man deserves something like that, no matter if they raped a 8 year old or not' (and if u think that... well...)  
well that just proves how mean/bad/evil Naruto will be as I think of more creative ways for him to torment people... that sounded bad... oh well.  
I wanted to write more, but I just couldn't

and for those of you reading "A Key To The Leaf"... I'm sorry, but I had to rewrite it several times before having to put it aside. That one I have to plan for. For this one and "Fox Twins," I just kind of wing it


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: if you actually think i own a manga series, then you are some sort of stupid

_**sorry about the three year hiatis (is that even how you spell it?), but a lot of things have happened to change my life, several relationship mishaps, i lost college and a job, and my stepfather kicked me out of the house.  
But it's all starting to look better now, I have a wonderful man by my side, a roof over my head, and brand new inspiration. i can be better and i will try my hardest to give the best fanfiction i can to those of you that want it. I will also try to flesh out my work more as it seems that everything i wrote before is a bit lacking.**_

Several years have passed since the fateful day that brought the inevitable death of Konoha. Many events have happened and we find our anti-hero jumping through Konoha, taking the roofs because he was pressed for time. Today was the day that he had to take the graduation test to become an "official" ninja for the leaf. What made everything worse was the fact that he woke up late, his milk had went bad so he skipped breakfast, and he had to put his kill-me-orange jumpsuit on one more time. He cursed as he remembered the reason why he had to take the test in the first place. If the damned old man could be any more of a nuisance, he didn't want to find out.

***flashback***

_It was the morning after the Uchiha massacre, the Hokage called Naruto and Itachi up to the Hokage tower for a debriefing. Naruto just showed up as Itachi was finishing his half of the story. "Naruto-kun, running a little late I see. I hope this doesn't become a habit. I don't need two of my high ranking ANBU to be constantly late."_

_"Sorry Jiji, I didn't take the roofs immediately and some villigers wanted to 'play.' After they decided that it would be better to live me be, not by choice might I add, I started for the roofs before a couple of ninja decided to join me. They won't be missed." A brief sadistic smile graced Naruto's lips as he thought of how messy he had made the chunin that had tried to assault him that morning before he did his 'clean up' routine. He'd have to make a note to ask the fox where exactly those people went. The trick only worked on people or animals but when he tried it on his room it didn't pick up the broken pieces of his furniture from the last break he had. He jumped down off the large windowsill and stood next to Itachi. His orange jumpsuit flickered for a second as he let his genjutsu fall revealing his ANBU clothes underneath. He took his fox mask off his belt and placed it on the side of his head since there was no need to wear it properly in front of the Hokage. The Hokage himself started to finish up filling in Itachi's portion for a second before returning his gaze to Naruto._

_"Alright Naruto, can you tell me what happened at the compound? I already have Itachi's portion, but I'm going to need both portions for the council meeting I already know will be being organized later." The Hokage rubbed his temples then started searching for his pipe and his tin of 'not-tobacco.' This day was going to need a little more _umph_ than he was going to get from his regular supply._

_"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto put on his best 'loyal' Konoha ninja face before starting his report. Just because he wanted to torture every last villager here, save for the old man sitting in front of him and the workers of a certain ramen shop, didn't mean he could start just yet. First he had to give them hope by showing he was the best. "It started out as simply an investigation mission. The last three weeks went by without a hitch. There were a couple of clan meetings done with the utmost secrecy, but the ones I weren't able to eavesdrop on, Itachi was always able to attend. That is, until two days ago." Naruto stopped to make sure the Hokage was still listening. He cleared his throat and continued. "Around that time one Shisui Uchiha let slip about a coup to happen the following day. Itachi was with him at the time and he spotted me, ending up in Itachi killing him. Through that act, he unlocked some sort of new sharingan that is not catalogued in the Konoha database. The other Uchiha witnesssed this and detained Itachi and myself. We were incarcerated for a full day before my little extra friend and I were able to break out. The rest of the time was spent stopping the coup, whom all of the Uchiha were now battle ready for. Itachi dealt with most of the big components while I dealt with those remaining and any evidence for the coup including weapons, maps, and mission details. After that we both headed to my apartment so that the other ANBU wouldn't catch either of the two of us inside the mass of bodies. Then we make our way here this morning, Itachi made his way up earlier than I did and now we're here." He waited while the Hokage took a couple of hits off of his pipe before replying. _

_"This is a pretty grave situation. We might have to go to pretty far extremes to solve it. The council will want blood for the destruction of the Uchiha clan, and losing a very powerful dojutsu." He blew the smoke out and the stench filled the air. "Itachi, I may have to make you a spy within the ranks of the missing nin of all the villages." Itachi took a deep breath before nodding. "Since this was to be the outcome if a coup had happened, I already have everything set. Head out as soon as possible before anyone can find you. Good luck."_

_"I just have one request Hokage-sama." The old man raised an eyebrow as Itachi took off his mask and slashed his hitai-ate. "I don't want my brother to be harmed. I left him alive thinking it was I alone that killed our clansmen. He is just a child and had no part in any of this." With a nod from the Hokage, Itachi leapt out of the window and across the roofs of Konoha._

_"Naruto-kun, I'll need to hold onto that mask for a while." The Hokage had to take a moment to stop the outburts from the blond. When he was sure that the boy was going to stay quiet, he continued. "Only for now Naruto-kun. The only people that know that you are a full fledged ninja are the two of us. With Itachi gone, I can't send you on any missions, with or without your stealth technique. It would just be too risky. I'll need you to continue to go to the academy until you graduate from there. The council would have a fit if I let you become a ninja before then. We both know how much of a hassle that would be for the both of us." The old man shuddered briefly before repacking his pipe. He looked worried but prepared for the inevitable annoyance of the council._

_Naruto, on the other hand, was fuming on the inside. He blamed every single Uchiha he killed the night before for this mess, especially the only living descendant. He started to despise the old man in front of him, kindness be damned. He was the Kyuubi no Yoko for Kami's sake, he didn't have time for all of this nonsense. The blond settled on enduring the slow progression of the world for now, and took a few calming breaths before speaking with a fauxsmile. "Alright Jiji, but I can't say I'm going to like it. And I won't garuntee either that I'm going to make it easy for the teachers either." He smiled mischievisly before jumping out the window towards the academy, letting his orange genjutsu return. 'You'll see you old coot, I will get what I want.' _

***flashback end***

Over the years, Naruto was able to drop his guise as the paraih of the village and instead became a nightmare to those that crossed his path. He was able to... "acquire" new clothing from the stores that always refused him with his stealth technique alone. Slowly changing from different orange sets of clothing to his now red and black ensemble. He wore a tight dark red shirt with a sinster looking black fox logo that only bore one tail, as to not alert his fellow classmates to what he was/what he was SUPPOSED to be hold, but it also adorned a set of angelic wings. A kind of innocence to confuse the masses. Over that he wore a sleevless coat that had a good bit of pockets, inside and out. The coat itself was black, sporting the infamous spiral that most ninja gear had, though it was as dark of a red color as his shirt. Underneath the coat, and hidden to the untrained eye was a ninjato and his weapons pouch. His shorts were as deep black as his coat and sported almost as man pockets. As well, he had some black ninja sandals on that hid another two knives. He had two small wrist wraps that had two seals on both for easier access to projectile weapons. He let his blond locks darken to its now-natural red, and his whisker marks were much thicker than they were before. His teeth were as pointed as an Inuzuka's but his eyes retained there deep cyrulean.

With the acquisition of his new powers, he started to get better grades at anything they offered to teach at the academy. From taijustu to ninjutsu to genjutsu, he was the best. He threw a few fights so that he wouldn't outshine a few of his... choice classmates, but never skipped a chance to put them in their place outside of class. He finally got to the academy, running a little late, so he decided to make a grand entrance through the side window of the classroom. He curled into a ball and smashed through, landing on Iruka's desk in a crouch as glass rained down on his fellow classmates, nothing too threatening to the upcoming genin, but it left a few nasty cuts on some of their arms. "Hey Iruka-sensei, sorry I'm late. I ran into a fox and chased it out of the village." He gave the scarred man a knowing wink before sitting down while said chunin blinked in surprise of the comment. Had he known of the events that had transpired through the years, he wouldn't have been caught off gaurd, but as it was, he couldn't say too much of anything and it was Mizuki that finally broke the silence.

"Naruto if you try something like that again, I'll fail you and you'll have to try again next year." The blonde gave a fake worried look until the silver haired chunin turned and he smirked darkly. He let his shadow leave his body, and it weaved it's way out of the window, heading towards Mizuki's house to leave a little present for him. 'I'll like to see your face when you find the blood, I think it would be hilarious.' Unknown that his last threat to the exblond would start a round of punishments he didn't even know would be coming, Mizuki grabbed his papers and turned to Iruka, snapping him out of his daze. "Who do you want to test first Iruka, I'm leaning more towards the Uchiha." Iruka just nodded beforing heading to the test room with Mizuki and Sasuke. After a while, Sasuke was let out and he smirked as he tightened his new headband. Slowly all of the class went in and out of the room to be tested until only one was left.

Naruto entered the test room and instantly knew something was off. He felt a tug at his chakra, something that was trying to unbalance him. He looked over at Mizuki and caught a glimpse of him making a half ram seal underneath the table pointing towards Naruto. With a smirk and the smallest of spikes of chakra, our antihero sent a small wave of chakra directly at the man's face, undectable to everyone else in the room, breaking the silver haired ninja's nose in an instant. When Mizuki screamed, and while everyone else in the room had their attention on the man, Naruto made a clone and shunshinned from the room. 'I'm not going to stay there with idiots like him there.' He sped along the roofs towards the Hokage momument. As he passed a nearby dango shop, he heard laughter as a particular purple haired kunoichi tossed around a couple of terrified looking ninja.

Intrigued, Naruto dropped from the rooftops just as the last ran away with his tail behind his legs. "And don't come back unless you want to be neutered and hung from a tree by your empty ballsack!" Anko huffed as she turned back to the dango shop. She picked up a dirty dango stick off the ground and made a small pout as she had to throw it away. "Damn stupid ignorant men and their damn stupid ignorant grudges, it's not my fault the bastard took their siblings." She made to walk back into the dango shop before she was stopped by a tug on her sleeve. When she turned to punch whoever it was, her fist stopped inches before it knocked the candy out of the boys hand.

"Geeze, if you don't want it, I'll eat it." Naruto was about to eat the first ball before it was swiped out of his hand. He chuckled as he watched the kunoichi inhale everything but the stick before tossing that part into the garbage. "I figured you'd want another one since those jerks decided to dirty yours." Anko gave the boy a once over before smiling sadisticly.

"You seem to be a little Prince Charming, you liking what you see gaki?" She held her coat open just slightly to show her assets and expected to get a perverted reaction. Naruto seemed to not care and turned to start walking away. "Hey boy, am I not good enough for you or something?!" Naruto continued to walk away. "Some little saviour you are!" Anko was dissapointed that the redhead wouldn't stay and 'play.' She ran up to him and was about to turn around but he dissapeared before she could touch him.

She looked around for a second before she heard his voice in her ear. "You intrigue me Matarshi-chan. There's something wonderfully... sadistic about you. Maybe we can meet up sometime and compare a few lovely little bloody stories." Anko turned around swiftly but just like before he wasn't there. She found a box on the ground tho and when she opened she gave out the girliest squeal that has ever graced her lips. She closed the box quickly and ran home to enjoy the sweet candy and beautiful new toys inside. As she ran, Naruto just chuckled darkly before heading to his apartment.

Once he got there, he only stopped briefly to retrieve a key from a hidden inside the frame of the door. Not even bothering to walk into apartment, or even open the door. He jumped away again and made for his true destination. As he neared the Hokage monument, he jumped and seemed to bounce off the air as he made his way up to the fourth Hokage's right eye, and dissapeared inside the pupil.

He came to a locked door and inserted the blood red key before pouring some chakra into it. After he heard the dull click of the door, he stepped through to a brightly lit room. Or what you can call a room as it was uneven and held no proper walls, instead seemed to have been gouged straight out the rock and wired to the electrical taps running through the mountain to the buildings on top. Inside the cave, there were several soft chairs, a bed, a desk, a cage, and two worktables. The cage looked used and abused, and a couple of skeletons littered the area. Naruto laughed a little as he knocked the bars on the way to the desk before sitting down and clearing a small area to work on. He had many schematics of Konoha littering the top with more plans for another village ready and waiting for him to start building. He brought out some clay from the upper left hand drawer of the desk as he started to mold a shape out of it.

After a few minutes, a small fox seemed to emerge from the clay as he worked, complete with everything but whiskers. He pumped some chakra into it before it stretched and jumped off the table and sniffed a couple of bones before turning to the redhead, **"You could have at least cleaned up a little after your last meal Naruto." **The small fox jumped away from the book thrown in its direction before laughing. **"Now now Naruto-kun, you should work more on your aim." **To emphasize his point, he dodged again as Naruto threw a sendon at the fox.

"Can it fox, I'm not in the mood. That damned Mizuki-teme tried to mess with my chakra again. I don't know what he's planning but I don't like it." He propped his feet onto the bed across from the desk and started to pick his teeth with another senbon he unsealed. "Today was the day of the tests, I'll finally be able to leave this damned village on missions. Since revoking my mask the old man has kept a pretty close watch on me so I haven't been able to inact any of my plans. Though they are all ready to start as soon as I'm outside these walls." He grabbed a small binder and started to root through the stacks laying behind and on side of him putting papers in order and into place inside. "Besides, I'm tired of being so nice to all these no good villagers and I want to start as soon as possible. Especially the clan heads and their heirs. I can't kill Sasuke yet, that would cause too much trouble until I can leave the village. I'm not strong enough yet, your chakra hasn't filtered fully into my system even after all these years." He closed the binder and placed it on the bed before turning to face the fox. He sweat-dropped as he saw the figurine laying on its back playing with a small piece of flesh it ripped off one of the bones. Not having a proper stomach, he couldn't eat it. "If you could pay attention, we were planning the destruction of this village and the surrounding area?" He tossed the nearly forgotten senbon, skewing the piece of meat against the wall.

The fox rolled over, disgrutled at the fact that it had lost it's toy. **"No need to be so testy Naruto. What would you expect? The Hokage finding out that you have some sort of strange power and just giving you a spot as a ninja. That was probably only because you were under Itachi. He already knew from the text books that the sharingan could hold my power at bay."** The small animal gave an indignant sniff remembering the eyes of one Uchiha leader that had lead him into battle against the hated Mokuton user. **"But as soon as all the Sharingans in the entire village were gone, he had nowhere he could safely put you. He might have thought that the last little Uchiha brat would have activated it by now. Either way, I don't think that you will have a problem with that, having more than just bijuu chakra flowing through you."** As if to accent this, Naruto let equal parts blue and red chakra flow around him for a moment. **"As well, your heritage will help with any other restraints I would have had to deal with. Besides, you can't complete all your goals just yet. Don't think I didn't miss that little stunt you pulled with the snake mistress. Though I do have to see say that your taste is quite great" **Kurama had to do a little more menuvering as a small hail of senbom and shuriken rained down on his direction. One bounced off of his tail, cracking it a bit and making the tip fall off. Disgruntled, he picked the piece up and placed it back on the end before glaring at the source of his problem.

After the exKyuubi's last insult, Naruto decided to start to head for the door. "Maybe you should watch who you are talking to fox. You may be part of me, to an extant, but I won't hesitate to make that cage a living nightmare far worse than you can imagine." He was about four feet from the door before stopping for a second as his Demon Bunshin dispersed, leaking its memories to him. He let loose a wicked laugh before kicking the door open and slamming it shut behind him. The fox sweatdropped before crumbling into dust, not being close enough to Naruto to sustain the clay figurine's shape.

Back with the Naruto-clone, he had succeeded in all of the tests so far. Though he was only half way done. Even with the bloody nose, Mizuki still tried and failed to disrupt the clone's chakra and seemed to be getting more and more agitated at each failed attempt. Luckily for him, none of the tests so far required much chakra, but it did distract the clone enough to get half score on the taijutsu part of the test.

"Alright Naruto, the last parts of this test are going to require some ninjutsu. It will test your chakra control as well as seal speed and your chakra stores. First, I'm going to need a small fire jutsu, any will do as long as you don't burn down this room. Then, a water and wind style jutsu. The three types are not just so that we can see if you can pass, but also so that we can relay to your jonin instructor which type you seem to be best suited for, if one seems to outshine the others. After those, a bunshin to test your control again. Finally, we'll move onto the genjutsu portion." At a wave of his hand, Naruto started to do handseals for the first of the jutsu.

"_**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!**_" Naruto let loose a small fireball jutsu, but his chakra flared briefly thanks to the meddling chunin. The fireball that was supposed to be only about two feet in diameter ended up becoming a rather large almost threatening ball of heat. Our friend looked over at the other teachers and didn't get a good feeling from the scorched eyebrows almost all of them sported.

"Come on Iruka, how could he possibly become a ninja when he can't even control the most basic of jutsu." When Naruto glared at the man only to get a sneer in return.

"Now, Mizuki. Everyone has their mishaps. I'm sure this would pass with some training. Though lets just move on to the bunshin portion and leave your sensei to decide which element suits you to avoid any more damage." He wrote something in his notebook before facing the boy again and waving him to continue.

After doing the hand signs and molding his chakra, he felt the all too familiar pull from Mizuki's messing before making the clone. What came out was a poor excuse of clone even though he was going for three copies. He glared at Mizuki before waiting for his verdict. "Look Iruka, he can't even do a proper bunshin. And that fireball was way too dangerous, if he can't even control himself how is he going to protect a whole other team?" Mizuki sneered at Naruto before turning to his other teachers. "We are going to have to fail him to protect the other students who might be on his team."

Iruka looked crestfallen but had to agree with his fellow student. "I'm sorry Naruto, but he's right. Try again next year." He looked away from his favorite student before having to shoo him away.

Naruto's clone sat on the swing outside of the academy. He had a bad feeling about why Mizuki was messing with his test, and he was rewarded when said teacher came up to him while the parents of all the other students congradulated their children on becoming official ninja. "Hey Naruto, too bad about the test." Mizuki put his hand on the boy as he said this. Naruto shrugged it off and got up before starting to walk away. "Come on Naruto, I have a secondary graduation if you feel like it." The boy stopped and turned and gave the teacher a suspicious stare. "You just need to do a few things first." Naruto smiled sadisticly, making the chunin feel like the boy was falling for it. On the inside however, Naruto had a whole different agenda in mind.

After being given the instruction, Naruto jumped away to "complete" his task before finding a spot to dispel near a sewer drain. He put his hands into a ram seal before melting away in a bloody pool.

_**Hey you guys again sorry about the long wait, I will try to update more often but it will only be about once a month for each of my stories, I'm not even sure if I can have the time to write much so I'll just have to see where all of this goes**_

_**the more reviews the better, so i'll be able to catch some things in my writings that i wouldnt normally**_

_**thanks for the favorites, i hope you liked**_


End file.
